


Window's and Door's

by Forianna



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Briarwood's Arc Reimagined, Eventual Smut, F/M, No/Delayed Briarwood AU, Percahlia - Freeform, Sound of Music vibes without ANY of the music, critical role - Freeform, critical role au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forianna/pseuds/Forianna
Summary: Percival "I'm not their nanny" de Rolo gets more than he bargained for when his mother brings a new woman into the royal house of Whitestone's, well... house.
Vex'ahlia, who's quite skilled at handling a bear or a bow, finds a maddening new set of challenges at the hands of the de Rolo hellions.
Altered Briarwood time-line AU, where' the Briarwood's haven't happened....yet.





	1. Preamble: How they Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a fair amount of time since I've tried my hand at writing anything really, and here I am trying to make a multi-chapter commitment to myself. 
> 
> I had to get this idea out of my head, it's been bouncing around for weeks now, and I swear to goodness that I'm sure as hell gonna give it the ol' college try. I specialize in porn without plot, to be honest, but I can't resist a good slow burn romance when the fancy strikes. And the fancy has certainly struck. I really hope you all and enjoy it!!!

His hands are nearly shaking. A deep breath, muffled by his hawkish mask, to steady the subtle quake, the tweezers stilling in his grip as he continues.   
  
Percy’s work is delicate, to say the least. There are fewer words that describe it better, delicate, except perhaps flammable or life-threatening. He’s carefully measured this miracle substance he’d been introduced to by one of his mentor’s, Doctor Anna Ripley, and he hasn’t been able to stop himself from creating since. The amount he’s using today is merely for a bit of a light show, perhaps a startling crack of sound, but he’s all too aware how one slip-up could leave him more than scarred.   
  
There’s a sudden crash somewhere further up the hall-way from his work shop, and Percy flinches. Eyes shut tight on instinct as his muscles lock up. The ‘boom’ he’d been expecting never comes, thank the Gods.   
  
An aggravated huff pushes up from his chest as he carefully sets his work aside, his breath whooshing from the half-sealed vents at the sides of his mask. He can hear voices shouting now, a cocoughangy he is all too familiar with.    
  
Assured his work is at a safe distance the third de Rolo son all but rips his mask from it’s place and slams it down on the nearby table, his metal tools clanking, jostled by his forcefulness. A few wide strides and he’s yanking the door open just as three of his younger siblings come tumbling in, a pile of growling and fighting limbs. Oliver, Whitney, and Ludwig and snarling and tearing at each other, each taking their blows and returning them in vicious kind.   
  
“You all bloody near killed me!” He shouts indignantly down at the trio. There’s a pause from his sister Whitney, who he’s honestly shocked to see in the fray. He knows her to be dramatic but not a fighter by any means. Percival tried to pry the three apart, yelping as he felt a feral set of teeth take a bite at his ankle.    
  
With a growl he considers returning the favor in kind, but not before a commanding, “Enough!” echo’s through the hallway. All action comes to an abrupt halt, each de Rolo sibling now staring wide-eyed as the matriarch slowly makes her way for them. Percy’s youngest sibling, Cassandra, stands just behind her mother’s skirts with an expression of self-satisfaction. Percy once again thanked the power’s that be for his littlest sister’s snitching ways, and that he was her favorite.   
  
Percy’s stance mirrored his mother's with arms crossed over his chest and a no-nonsense expression that came with unending experience in stumbling across quarreling siblings. Each child opened their mouths to speak as they struggled to stand without inciting another tussle, shoving and pawing at each other frustrated and with faces flushed from exertion.    
  
“Ludwig hit Whit--”   
  
“Oliver started it--!”   
  
“No, momma, Ludwig t--”   
  
A single slender finger raised and the three fell silent. The few beats of silence were only interrupted by a few indignant huffs and shuffles of feet before Johanna gave her proclamation. “All three of you, to your rooms, now.” When the children thought to protest further the de Rolo matriarch merely closed her eyes, that slender finger still a warning for silence. “I’ll not hear a word of it in this hallway. Each of you, to your rooms. Now.”   
  
Vesper’s head now popped from the other side of her mother, her expression soft as it always seemed to be but with the sternness required. She chided and comforted them in equal measure quietly as she ushered the tiny pack of now appropriately punished children back up from the Whitestone Castle basements. Cassandra followed along, observing with that ever present grin on her face.   
  
Percy was about to excuse himself without further incident before his mother’s clearing throat caught his attention. She looked cross.    
  
“And what of your part in all of this, Percy?” God, he hated that name. Childhood nicknames should be left there, in childhood. Her expression hadn’t cooled and with a bit of confusion the middle most son gave a shrug.   
  
“They nearly blew me to bits with their shouting?”   
  
“And you were happy to let your baby siblings tear each other to bits?”, his mother returned, annoyance clear. “For Pelor’s sake, you didn’t notice the blood and bruising? You’re an adult now, son, I expect you step up.”   
  
Percy could feel his face burning with a sickening combination of annoyance and guilt. He knew his mother was right, but dammit all if it wasn’t really his problem.   
  
“I’ve been busy working,” Percy offered lamely, to which he received a put-upon sigh. Percival took a deep breath and dug up what little courage he could. “Besides, we must have enough servants to keep them from killing each other. I’ve got studies, and my work to do. I don’t have time to be their nanny as well.”    
  
Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III knew he had fucked up.   
  
The icy stare he was returned with he knew in those moments was absolutely deserved, but he also knew he was too proud to take anything back. At least at this moment.    
  
“Oh?” Was all he received for a few tense moments before his mother finished coolly, “A nanny, you say? I think that can be arranged,  _ son _ .”   
  
Oh boy, had he fucked up.   
  
His mother turned her back without further adieu and left his standing in the hallway, mind spinning at what sort of trouble he could have possibly just gotten himself into.   
  
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
Vex’Ahlia had fucked up.   
  
Granted, she and her brother had fucked up quite on purpose. They’d abandoned their father’s stuffy idea of lessons and thought to teach themselves; Vax with the aid of the shadow’s of Syngorn, and Vex in the lush forests that surrounded this beautiful and hellish city. She would steal away with her pet bear, the one she had trained to take his dumps on, if not in, her so-called father’s shoes, and drink in the forest. They’d weave through the tree’s not necessarily elegantly, but the forest didn’t care about elegant. It was a mess of overgrown bramble bushes, long fallen tree’s with thick carpets of moss, vines that draped as they pleased throughout the canopy. No, the forest didn’t care about elegant, and neither did she.   
  
She was so unfortunate to be the daughter of some pompous politician.   
  
And now we return to how she had fucked up. While they had indeed stolen into the night very much on purpose, they certainly hadn’t intended to get caught. And now they sat, nearly shackled to the intricately carved chairs that they both longed to destroy if only to spite Syldor. Their father sat silent, staring at them both with the kind of disappointment they considered second nature. After a few more unbearable moments of silence he speaks.   
  
“Breaking into homes, Vax’Ildan? Have I not raised you better than that?”   
  
“Have you raised me?”, Vax spat back venomously, “Last I checked, our mother did that.”   
  
Syldor tenses, as though he’s restraining a backhand he so desperately wants to unleash. The fire in Vax’s eyes dares him to do it.   
  
“And you, Vex’ahlia?” Slydor begin’s again, hawk-like gaze focusing in on his daughter. “Running crazed with some beast like a savage through the wood?”   
  
“Worried what the neighbors will think?” Vex return’s coolly, feigning disinterest. She is, in face, a potent combination of terrified and enraged. A common feeling when in the prolonged presence of her father. She can’t help the way her eyes narrow into a glare, or the slightest bit of satisfaction she gets when Slydor looks angered enough to consider his backhand again.    
  
“You won’t be leaving this house--”   
  
“Like fuck we won’t--!” Vax interrupts, already halfway out of his chair and ready to scrap. Slydor rises from his own threateningly. Even now that they're both grown there’s something about their father that looms over them.   
  
“Until I’ve found something more...suitable, for you both. You want out of this house so desperately, I’ll grant it to you. But I shall be deciding your destination. I’ll not have you vanishing into the night.”   
  
There’s silence before both twins nod and are excused. Once alone Vax finger’s curl into a fists at his sides, but there’s the tiniest smile trying to tug at the corner of his lips. “It’s a ticket out of this hell-hole, at the very least,” Vax reassures as they enter his room. They take turns in sharing rooms on night’s like theses. Night’s where they're reminded just how trapped they are.    
  
Her twin is at her back as they sit on the bed’s edge in unison and Vax is already raking fingers through her hair to redo her braid. Trinket’s already snoring at the foot of their bed, not a care in the world. Vex suddenly wishes she could just be a bear. No worries, save for eating, sleeping, and shitting all damn day. What a charmed life her buddy lives.   
  
“He’ll send us away and we’ll pick the perfect night. We can find some place far enough away he won’t ever find us and we can go on living how we want, not at his damn beck and call.” Vax was rambling again. He tended to do that when he got worked up.   
  
“You can pick-pocket’s while I keep them distracted,” Vex offer’s, a devious little smile curling her lips. Vax makes an uncomfortable sound behind her. “What? Don’t think I make good enough eye candy to keep someone’s attention for a minute or two?”   
  
Vax fein’s gagging, but there’s that stupid teasing grin on his face when she glances over her shoulder at him.   
  
“We’ll make it, stubby,” her twin finally reassures, practiced finger’s finishing off her braid and replacing the simple blue ribbon that holds it in place.   
  
As long as her brother is at her side Vex’ahlia has no doubt they will indeed make it. Fuck-up’s and all.


	2. Similar Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm amazed I've already gotten some kudo's from just the little preamble chapter? Thank you guys so much??? I really appreciate it!
> 
> Also forgot to mention this, I don't have a proof-reader of any kind besides myself, so I'm gonna apologize in advance for any mistakes that might slip through. Let me know if you spot any and I will absolutely fix them asap!
> 
> I hope I can keep motivated to write this, cause I have quite a few plans and boy howdy they'd make good readin'. If I can just find the time to get them all down on paper (so to speak). Anyway's I really hope you're all enjoying it! If you are, let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading!

Frederick de Rolo was a proud man but not to proud to deny his wife her desires. This latest request, however, was proving a mite difficult. 

 

Well, more than difficult, if the city-state’s ruler was being honest. Finding a governess over the past month for his younger children was proving impossible. The longest to last so far was five measly days before handing in his immediate resignation. The other two in even shorter time than that!

 

Friedrich always knew his darling children were a bit of a handful, but he was aware just what a little pack of hellions they were. The first woman who had caught their wrath left Whitestone castle with a solid five inch section of tawny tresses noticeably snipped away, dead center. The second began to believe she was going mad as the girls, Cassandra and Whitney, took to moving inconsequential items about her room without mention and frequently enough to be unsettling. The man, who had lasted so long Pelor bless him, had decided no amount of gold was worth returning to his bed to find horse dung stuffed into his pillow.   
  
The sovereign of Emon was droning on about something or another, and Friedrich was doing his damnedest to look interested, but his clear distraction didn’t go unnoticed. A recess was called in their meeting and many of the Lord’s and politician’s scattered to their private conversations.  Plotting their own steps, no doubt. It was a blessing to be a city-state, especially one that could easily be self sufficient. Doubly so, since Whitestone was so bloody valuable to damn near everyone the world over.   
  
Friedrich took a seat at the only available bench in a small courtyard; a tiny oasis adjacent to the cold marble floors and untrustworthy eyes. He continued stewing over his own problems, not making any effort to hide his distractions now that he was relatively alone.    
  
“Might I join you?”, a deep voice spoke from his left, startling the de Rolo patriarch from his thoughts. An elven man, clad in deep brown and bronze robes stared down the long bridge of his nose. Ever the politician, the faintest hints of a cordial, but not genuine, smile curled at Syldor Vessar’s lips. The elf’s annoyance rolled off of him in waves.   
  
“By all means, ser,” came the automatic and practiced reply.The elf took the seat in now much the same manner, arms folding in thoughtfulness across his chest.   
  
The two men looked quite the same sat side-by-side, matching scowls and storm-clouds seeming to brew around their heads as they thought. It was Syldor who spoke first, his curiosity piqued as the slightly uncomfortable silence stretched.   
  
“The negotiation’s are in your favor, if I would say so Ser de Rolo.”   
  
“They are indeed,” Friedrich agreed, sour expression still firmly in place.    
  
“Yet you look as though you’ve been given a bitter pill to swallow.”    
  
“It isn’t business. Well, I suppose it is. More that my damned children will drain Whitestone’s coffers before I’m dead and buried with their rebelliousness.”   
  
“Trouble at home then?”, Syldor asked, voice pitched high with his sudden interest.   
  
“Our third governor in a month walked out night before last,” the lord of Whitestone returned with a long-suffering sigh. “My eldest is newly wed with a babe on the way, and his first sister is running herself ragged helping get the castle ready for the child. My third son’s likely to set the whole bloody castle on fire, by Pelor’s rays!”   
  
When Freidrich glanced next at his unexpected guest there was a dark, devious grin bearing the tiniest hints of pearly white teeth. The expression was almost unsettling until Syldor spoke.   
  
“I think I could help you with your predicament, ser de Rolo. If you’re amiable.”   
  
______________

  
“Chipper” was not a word used to describe Syldor Vessar on any day in particular in his entire adult life. He would, however, look back on the way he nearly bounced with self-satisfaction in the saddle on horse back through the wide streets of the Cloud-top, destined for the Lycium, and say he certainly felt “chipper”. The ambassador to Emon was clear-headed and light as a sparrow on wing as he prepared for the quick, magical journey home. He was returning to Syngorn with, what he considered at the least, very good news.   
  
It had been several weeks since his children had proven their eagerness to disappoint him yet again and things in the Vessar house had been...tense, to put it politely. Door’s were now slammed with excessive force, food left untouched at the dinner table only to be pilfered from the pantry late at night when no one was watching. The bear had, once again, relieved itself on top of his favorite pairs of shoes (thankfully while they were not on his feet). It was a psychological war-zone that for all intents and purposes Syldor was trying to avoid at all costs.    
  
Not today. With a self-satisfied grin the lord of the house strode in, King-Of-The-Castle face in full effect, as he called into the silence for his children to join him. He didn’t bother waiting for a response, too pleased with himself to truly care if they came down at his beckoning or not.   
  
If they ignored his summons they’d only have less time to pack.   
  
________________   
  
“Tomorrow?”, Vax asked, disbelief clear.   
  
“Yes,” came the reply as Syldor took a slow sip from a beautifully steaming cup of herbal tea.    
  
“Truly?” Vex replied, expression wary. She shot her brother a telling look, his own a mixture of excitement and dread. Hell, he was nearly shaking at her side with his eagerness to leave. “You realise we’re much too old for boarding school, yes, or are you finally getting so old your memory’s beginning to fail you?” Vex was trying to rile him up. Syldor’s smile showed it clearly wasn’t going to work tonight.   
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it, daughter,” came a reply smooth as silk that raised Vex’s hackles more than she wanted it too. “Wouldn’t waste a penny in such a way. No, rather you’re going to work. Earn some coin of your own for once.”   
  
Both twins froze. Genuine surprise was written plainly across their faces. They each stole glances at each other, each a little relieved that they weren’t the only one put on edge by this sudden declaration, before returning to find Syldor smiling them.    
  
Vex resisted the urge to launch a nearby chair through a window.    
  
Vax resisted the urge to punch that smug grin off his father’s face.    
  
Syldor resisted the urge to laugh at them outright.    
  
__________________   
  
Summer is at it’s height and the carriage ride across Tam’Riel is unbearable. It lasted days, and on their finally day of their journey dark storm clouds loomed ominously in the distance. Trinket padded alongside their carriage, occasional grunts of worry reminding the twin’s of what lay ahead; a literal castle, complete with round the clock guard.   
  
Nothing could ever be easy.   
  
Vax was re-braiding her hair for the second time that day, an action that was therapeutic for them both. “We can still make it work,” he repeated for the hundredth time in the past two hours, “We can memorize their shift changes, find the perfect window of time. We’ve just got to be ready to move.”   
  
“And what then?” Vex asked. She was met with a few beats of silence and let out an annoyed huff. She loved her brother, but when he obsessed over the seemingly impossible it did wear on her. “Where do you suppose we can run and hide? We can’t go home to mother, and the nearest cities are too well known and connected.”   
  
Vax’Ildan’s shoulders slumped for a few brief moments, defeat seeming to take hold, before he took a determined breath. “We’ll find a way, Stubby. Have some faith in your brother, yeah?”   
  
“Yeah.” Faith had little to do with it. Her future as a bloody nanny, or all damned things, made it hard for Vex to see the bright side, and she had no qualms in letting her brother know. It wasn’t that Vex’ahlia hated children. Quite the opposite, in many cases, but this wasn’t going to be some fun little field-trip where she’d get to pal around with a bunch of wide-eyed innocent little one’s. No, these were the children of royalty, and she could already feel the dread sinking in at the thought of being at their every beck and bloody call.   
  
Why nobility? Perhaps her father knew just how much it unsettled her, the constant watch of judging eyes, the constant feeling of ‘not good enough’. “It’s a shame, spoiling such good stock,” she had heard whispered behind cruel hands since childhood. She’d heard it from the first day she and Vax had been forced into Syngorn’s oppressive walls.   
  
Vax fiddled with the end of her plait, fingers tugging tolerantly if only for distraction, as she tried desperately not to think of what lay just another ten minute’s ride ahead. When the castle was finally within their view, twin brunette head’s popping from the side windows to stare ahead they’re hopes came crashing down around them.   
  
High stone walls greeted them. Parapets manned by what looked like two guard a piece framed a large portcullis gate. Behind lay a finely paved carriage way, lined by neatly manicured flower bushes that were in bloom. A castle loomed, far set back against this fairy-tale landscape. A beautiful sight that stole away their hopes for escape.    
  
Both twins sat back and pressed close, side-by-side, in the carriage. Vex’ahlia expected her brother to speak some reassurance. When none came, and they heard the shout’s of the guards at the gate, Vex’ahlia nearly wept.   
  
_______________________   
  
“They’re coming? Let me see--!”   
  
“I got here first--”   
  
“Whit, I can’t see around your fat ar--”   
  
An elbow found itself buried into Ludwig’s midsection, the air whooshing from his lungs with a pained wheeze. Cassandra was shoving them all aside to get a look herself, all the while Oliver laughed at Ludwig’s expense. Vesper quietly observed, her eyes more on the children in case intervention was truly necessary, and Julius was buried deep in law books on the other side of the study.   
  
Percival didn’t make any move to fein propriety. The third de Rolo child was slumped forward in a plush chair, arms sprawled a haphazardly across his study books, with his face buried into the crook of one arm. Of course they had to all invade the one place he was sure they’d avoid at all costs. ‘But Percy, the study’s window’s face the front lawn,’ he can hear them sniveling in his mind, the imagined voice whinier than reality.    
  
“Oh! They’re pulling up!”   
  
“I’ll bet you the next two night’s dessert they’re ugly as sin,” Ludwig finally pitched in as he crowded behind his sisters.    
  
“I’ll take that bet,” Whitney was quick to reply. “They’re elves, right? They must be beautiful! Aren’t all elves beautiful?”   
  
There was some more chatter that came to an abrupt halt. Abrupt enough to pique Percy’s curiosity at the least, and he finally sat up as Oliver swore, “Pelor’s great glowin’ arse, that’s a bear.”   
  
Oliver received a swift smack to the back of his head from Vesper. Percy finally wandered over to the window, spying on the castle’s newest guests with the rest of his siblings. Yes, that was indeed a bear. But then the two stranger’s stepped out; a male, in black leather that seemed more suited for combat than travel. He turned and offered his hand to the other occupant, and out stepped a female looking strikingly similar. Had his father mentioned they were twins? He couldn’t recall now, for the life of him.    
  
Percy startled from his thought’s at Julius’ whistle over his shoulder. His oldest brother was now at their backs and staring at the new-comers as openly as the rest of their sibling’s, eyebrows raised. “I’d say Whitney won your bet,” the de Rolo heir answered amused. Percy allowed his gaze to turn back to the window and found himself agreeing. They were both pleasant to look at. The woman, however…   
  
Eyes snapped up to their window and Percival’s thoughts stuttered to an abrupt halt. The woman was staring right at him, or at least that’s what it felt like. Her gaze was trained on him and he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from her. There was an intensity there, a ferocity that was unexpected, and if he didn’t know any better Percy would have thought she knew his thoughts. She couldn’t actually see him from that distance, could she? No, absolutely preposterous.   
  
The moment broke, and Percy released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. The woman’s brother gave her hand the tiniest tug before the two were ushered up the front steps. Julius’ hands clapped together, getting all of his sibling’s attention. “Well then, I fancy we all meet our new not “ugly-as-sin” guests, don’t you all?” There were a few grumbles from the youngest before they were being ushered be the eldest two. “Come on, you lot, the sooner you meet them the sooner you can drive them off.”   
  
Cassandra waited at the rear and snagged Percival’s hand as they left the study. “They’re very  grumpy looking,” she commented idly as they trailed the rest of their brother’s and sisters. Percy gave an affirmative sound. “But I s’pose anyone would be if their momma and poppa shipped them off far away from home.” There were a few beats of silence before Cassandra smiled up at him bright-eyed. “And you know what, Percy?”   
  
“No, I don’t know. What Cassy?”, her favorite brother answered dutifully. Cassandra tugged on his hand until he bent just enough for her to whisper into his ear.   
  
“I bet they’re both very pretty when they smile.” Percy huffed out a tiny laugh at that sweet sentiment.    
  
“Then perhaps you should endeavor to find out just that, Cassy.”    
  
The rest of their walk down to the main hall became a constant back and forth of questionable words and definitions, starting with endeavor.    
  



	3. Very Formal Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the deRolo fam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doin' this quick before work, chapters will start getting longer from here on out I think, provided I can get my ideas to translate well into words lol.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! <3

Extravagant was the word to describe castle Whitestone. Not gaudy, thank fuck, but still…  
  
Human noble’s had a way of flaunting their wealth openly. Perhaps it was the short span of mortality, or perhaps some other perceived inadequacy that motivated them to wear their wealth on their sleeve.  
  
Vex’ahlia also very quickly came to terms with how much she would adore this place if she wasn’t being forced to live here against her will.  
  
The floors of polished white marble seemed to glint and gleam with specks of gold in the sunlight. A few maid’s fiddled with luscious flower arrangements in vases that looked as though they cost enough to feed a small family for a year. A stuffy butler came and offered to escort her bear to a suitable courtyard where he could be left alone to happily snooze in the sun, as though every damned guest that visited Whitestone castle brought along a pet bear. The very limited experience she had so far of the de Rolo household was that they were annoyingly welcoming.  
  
It made it very hard for her remain angry at their current predicament.  
  
The twin’s were ushered away just a veritable horde of children appeared at the top of the grand staircase, all curious eyes trying to catch their gaze. The twin’s only had time to spare them all a passing glance, each swallowing hard at the slightly imposing sight, before they were hurried along.

 

They were ushered into an opulent room and left in the presence of who they could only consider their new employer. The lady sat behind a wide dark-wood desk, golden inlay glinting as the firelight flickered slightly ominously behind. She was unbearably beautiful, Vex thought for a few moments before she stood. She commanded their attention with her presence.

  
“I am to assume you are ambassador Vessar’s charges, yes?”  
  
That brought the mood crashing back down. Charges? Their dear-old-dad didn’t even feel fit to mention that they were in fact his children? Twin false smiles were plastered in place as they nodded mutely, obedient, afraid of what vitriol might be loosed on this perfect stranger. They were returned with a curt nod. Vex’ahlia could already feel the hairs standing at the back of her neck, skin crawling as the silent judgement sank in.  
  
“And I don’t suppose he included the details of the work you would be doing here?” Her voice was almost hopeful.  
  
“Child-care,” Vex returned, voice flat and insides churning. Gods help her, she didn’t want to loose her breakfast on the queen of Whitestone’s desk.  
  
Johanna nodded quickly, looking relieved. Hell, even their new employer thought they’d been tricked into coming here. “I wasn’t told you would be joined,” the lady of the house finally brought up, one finely manicured brow arching delicately as she looked to Vax.  
  
“We come as a set,” her twin replied, voice just as defeated. She wanted to take his hand, give him what little reassurance she could. It was always more heart-breaking than they wanted it to be when they were reminded just how unwanted they were.  
  
“And the bear--”  
  
“We’re a strange set, madame.”  
  
Johanna gave them a long look, sizing them up with expression carefully hidden behind indifference. Finally the facade broke and she gave them a gentle smile, rising from her seat behind her neatly organized desk. “My children are what some would call a strange set as well. They’ve proven too much for many before you,” she pulled took small satchels from a side drawer before plopping one each into their hands, “so we’re happy to pay half your first month's wages in advance.”  
  
Vex wasn’t shy about peering into the fist sized satchel. Gold glittered back at her and caught wheat little light slipped into the bag’s dark confines. Earth-toned eyes went wide at the sight. And this was only half a month's pay? For each of them? Eyes shot back up to find the de Rolo matriarch staring at her with a knowing smile. “It’s...it’s more than generous, madame, th--”  
  
“Please, save your thanks until you’ve met my children,” Johanna pardoned with a regal hand raised. The twins shared a quick look, Vex’s clear and quiet excitement lifting their spirits a bit as they were led back out and into the main hall.  
  
______________________  
  
The entire de Rolo clan awaited them, lined in front of the staircase in a way that was slightly unsettling. They had arranged themselves as they would be in a family portrait. The children wore openly curious look while the elders of the group all looked politely reserved. The eldest gentleman stepped forward, clad in royal purples and blues, expression stern.  
  
Vex and Vax gave awkward bows as the king of Whitestone introduced himself before he began listing off his children. The eldest son, Julius, was introduced first. Smiling and friendly, he gave them each a courteous bow in return before introducing his wife, a lovely young woman who was heavy with child. They’re greeting was as expected, a strange sort of cold welcoming that they were more than used to seeing between their father and other nobility.  
  
The eldest daughter Vesper gave a delicate curtsy and was quick to take each of their hands in a fond shake, expression bright. “You are most welcome,” she said with such quiet feeling that, for an instant, Vex’ahlia had forgotten they were in this fairytale castle against their will. The twins could guess who carried the majority of the nannying burden before their arrival. She lingered at their side as introduction’s continued, presumably to ensure all of the children behaved well in front of their father.  
  
“My third son, Percival,” the Lord of Whitesone introduced in short order as the middle most son stepped forward. He gave them each a quick cursory glance before bowing, as was expected by this point. Vex’ahlia sized him up in short measure; as uppity as a highborn boy could be, she came to quick conclusion. He was well groomed and every ounce the product of royalty, just from the way he held himself. Courteous, yes, but Vex’ahlia had the sneaking suspicion that like so many before he looked down on the twins without knowing an inch of them. Vex’ahlia held his stare, the contest of wills silent, before he was the first to fold and took his place back in the line.  
  
The children began stepping forward now, their names listed off nearly mindlessly by their father as they each took their bow or curtsy and returned to their intended position. When the youngests’ turn came she pulled the third son along with her. Percival, was that his name? The youngest de Rolo stared up at them openly, curiosity written plainly. The twins could feel her staring at their pointed ears. Vax’Ildan was the first to crouch down to her level. Her twin always had been the biggest softie for kids.  
  
“Did it hurt when they cut your ears?”  
  
“What?”, cam Vax’s very instant and genuinely confused reply. Vex could see Percival’s fingers tighten carefully at the little girl’s shoulders, his expression a carefully practiced mask to hide sudden panic.  
  
“Ludwig said because you were half-breeds that they cut your ears down,” Vesper gasped at their sides, and the twins hid grimaces behind well-meaning grins.  
  
“Cassandra!”  
  
“But he did, he told me th-”  
  
“It’s alright,” Vax returned, trying already to do damage control. Vex could see the three middle siblings shaking silently with laughter. Those little shits.  
  
“Our ears only hurt when we hear children doing things they ought not do,” Vax warned, eyes drifting up to the three trouble makers. Vex’ahlia’s smile turned genuine then, her arms folded across her midsection in a no nonsense sort of way.  
  
“That’s right, dear brother,” Vex’ahlia replied, speaking up for the first time. She was a little pleased when the sound made the three troublesome children jump where they stood. Alright, maybe more than a little. “Like spreading wild stories, or trying to make our baby sister’s look foolish.”  
  
That earned her three glares that burned like salt water in an open wound. Vex’ahlia merely smiled sweetly back. Vax’Ildan finally bowed his head to the youngest de Rolo, that very warm smile soft for her. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, lady Cassandra.” The little girl flushed with happiness, gleeful eyes looking up to Vesper and then back at Percy. Her big brother’s attention was elsewhere.  
  
He couldn’t take his eyes off of Vex’ahlia, who still commanded his younger siblings wrathful attention. That sweet smile was almost sickening in its back handedness. _Well_ , he thought to himself bemused, _this should be entertaining._  
  
Friedrich excused the children and they all broke off into their own groups, save for Vesper who stayed behind to show the twin’s to their quarters. Percy was still being tugged along by Cassandra who was now babbling animated about how much she did indeed think Vax was prettier when he smiled.  
  
Percy spared one finally glance as the twin’s were led away by his older sister, their expressions drawn and untrusting once more as they stuck to each other’s sides. It was his turn to smile then.  
  
_They’re going to be bloody eaten alive by those three._


	4. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was never a dream scenario, but is it time to wake up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh.
> 
> It's been a while, huh?
> 
> Would y'all believe me it took that long to get over my writers block?
> 
> It's partially true at least. I hope it was worth the wait. I'm not gonna promise a concrete date for the next chapter, but I will say the story's stuck in my head and the moment I have free time and energy, I'm trying to get it out and onto paper (so to speak). So I hope this chapter isn't a let down considering it's been half a year.
> 
> I really appreciate all kudo's and comments!!!!! Much love y'all <3

The first attempt was made on Vax’Ildan.  
  
Ludwig snuck into their new warden’s chambers as the sun was just peeking over the horizon. Oliver and Whitney, both to bleary eyed to partake in the pranking, watched with baited breath from the cracked doorway. Each time a floorboard creaked beneath their brother’s weight the twin’s held their breath. As Ludwig reached the bedside he leaned in slowly, a small pair of shears in hand, poised to clip a section of the half-elves hair…   
  
Vax’s hand shot up and carefully grasped the boy's wrist. Ludwig yelped from the shock Vax gave him, paling as Vax grinned ominously.   
  
“Good mornin’, champ.” The rogue’s voice was thick with sleep as he rolled out of bed, the boy’s wrist still in hand. Ludwig’s eyes were still wide, mouth twitching with indignant rage at being caught. Ludwig’s eyes darted to the door way to find it closed. His twin sibling’s abandoned him to his fate.   
  
“Good to see you taking initiative, kid,” Vax pressed, that smile stretching a bit evilly. Oh boy, it was gonna be a hell of a couple of months, putting up with these shenanigans. The rogue was out of bed and already dressed and ready to go, tugging Ludwig by the wrist to the door. “I was going to ask for a volunteer for helping me sweep out the stables, but you came to me! That’s the kind of can-do attitude I like to see!”   
  
“Let b-bloody go of me you c--!”   
  
“That’s what I like to hear! Time to greet the glorious day!”   
  
Vex was shaking with silent laughter, buried and hidden beneath her blankets.   
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The second attempt is made on Vex’ahlia.   
  
They sneak into their chamber’s when both of the twin’s are otherwise preoccupied (Vex and Vax were patiently introducing Trinket to the castle staff with Cassandra’s help). The archer returned later to find a few sewing needles scattered in a way that she could only assume was strategic at her bedside.   
  
The three de Rolo hellion’s were given the maid’s sewing to do with their free time over the next few days, with their mother’s permission of course. Percival did a double take as he left the study, eyes wide as he bore witness to Vex’ahlia’s fearful might; Ludwig, Oliver, and Whitney all sat in a row, slowly darning socks and each more fuming than last. A shit-eating grin tugged at the corners of the tinkerer’s mouth as he watched them each mutter angrily in turn, Ludwig flashing a hand-gesture rude enough to make any delicate mannered noble swoon.   
  
He caught Vex’s eyes, her own smile knowing as she nodded a silent greeting and went back to her book. A written history of dragon hunting, if he could recall the tome correctly from color and size alone. An interesting choice.   
  
By the time Percy realized he had lingered too long Vex’s eyes were back on him, one dark brow arched curiously and deep earthy eyes peered over the edge of the thick book. Percy cleared his throat, giving a small bow bow, before he continued on his way with a grin that refused to leave.   
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The third attempt was made against both twins. And it was successful. So damnably successful. One of those little shit’s fed trinket a toxic cocktail of cheese and chocolate. It is a fight to get the bear out of the castle and into the stable-yard before he lost control of his bowels, and thankfully most of the mess is outside. Vax is too busy cursing up and storm and helping the servant’s clean up the resulting mess to notice the three sibling’s snickering from behind a tapestry. Vex, on the other hand, notices their spying and stomps her way over. The trio all grin, self-satisfied, but that doesn’t halt her war path. Percy happens to walk by at the most opportune moment.   
  
His vicious smile is back in full force.   
  
“Which one of you did it?” Percy tries to contain his laughter as he watches his teen-aged siblings flinch in unison, the facade slipping. Vex shoots a withering glare over her shoulder at the sound. Percy stands a little taller, properly chastised into silence with merely a look. When the realisation his that he's been cowed so easily he commits the moment to memory. Vex’ahlia is truly a force and will of her own.

 

The archer returns to the children, her own deceivingly pleasant facade slipping. “Who did it?” She asks, voice steely. When no one immediately answers so braces curled fists against her hips. When the silence stretches on she repeats the question, and once again no answer is received.

 

“Take your ire out on me and Vax all you three like,” she began with an angry tremble to her voice. “But you leave my bear out of this. He's just as stuck here as Vax and I, and he wouldn't harm a hair on any of your spoiled little heads.”

 

“Oh _piss off_ already!” The annoyed reply came from Oliver, his disgust written plainly. “We don't need some sop-headed half breed governess,” Vex visibly flinches at the insult. Percy feels something strange flare up in his chest. He opens his mouth to speak, but Oliver continues his tirade without a breath. “Nobody wants you here, we can take care of--”

 

Percy was about intervene when there was a sudden cry from down the hall. For a split second everyone held their breath--  
  
Then came the crash.   
  
The cacophony of sound drowned out the shouts of confusion. The gear’s of Percival’s mind came to a screeching halt and refused to function as he tried to process the scream cut short. All eyes turned and the high pitch shriek cut through his haze, echoing behind him. Percival is about to voice the question they're all thinking, every DeRolo sibling frozen in place, the sudden fear seeming to root them all to their respective spots on the hard cobbled floor. But Vex is already rushing past him,  the usually light sound of her leather boots against the stone floors now loud, determined footfalls already leaving them behind. Something seems to click and Percival is scrambling after her, the younger DeRolo’s following suit. Expressions a mix of confusion, curiosity, and worry the group rushes to follow Vex’Ahlia’s lead. By the time they arrive in the library Vex is already lifting the heavy book case, a mighty shout leaving her as she upends it away from its victim.

 

Cassandra is wailing and good Gods Percy can see blotches of deep crimson trailing down from a deep gash in her forehead. The siblings all say the youngest's name in unison, Percy rushing to her side and scooping her into a careful embrace. The other three de Rolo’s present crowd around with worried expressions as their baby sister cries pitifully. They’re all pushing too close, too fast, taking up all the air and making his panic rise. Everyone is trying to speak at once and it's clogging Percy’s mind as he tries to take stock of Cassandra’s possible injuries, how to help, who to call for first--  
  
“That’s enough!”   
  
The rushing reality of the over-crowded library comes to screeching halt once more. The DeRolo’s are silent save for the whimpers and wails of Cassandra in his arms. Vex’Ahlia’s voice commanded their attention to stillness and for just that moment held them all captive with her presence.

 

Vex is suddenly pushing into his space. He flinches away and sees something like hurt flash across her features once more, but then her focus is entirely on the little girl huddled in his arms; Cassandra, bleeding and wailing and fat tears rolling down her cheeks and Oh By Gods She's Hurt, So Badly Hurt--

 

Hands reach out and hover just above the deep gash on Cassandra’s forehead and she's whispering, what is she whispering, what is she doing-- Percy watches, awestruck, as gentle tendrils of light reach out and mend Cassandra’s most obvious wounds. The baby of the DeRolo siblings is filled with light, glowing brightest in the places the spell is needed the most. Gentle green healing light seems to knit her skin; phantom healers stitching her flesh with beautiful, unexplainable glow as their thread, Vex’ahlia’s whispers the needle pulling the wisps of light through.

 

Everyone forgets to breath as Cassandra’s yowling ceases unexpectedly. The little brunette stares up at her rescuer with bright blue eyes wide with wonderment. No one speaks, or dares make a noise, until the tell-tale pound of booted feet on the smooth stone floors of the corridor begin to grow louder and louder, pace urgent. Vex’s spell finally petters off, the light receding back into her fingertips. Percy’s inquisitive mind immediately began hypothesizing.

  
Cleric? The world over knew of their connection to their deities and the bonds provided. The nurse-maid, however, didn't seem the praying type. Magic user, then? Though not once had he seen her with any sort of implements he had heard magicians were wont to use. Were all elves innately magical? Was that a racist train of thought? Somehow he thought it must surely must be, but he was getting off track, and then--   
  
“What in all the bloody Hell’s is going on?” Everyone, save for Vex, flinches in unison at the booming anger and annoyance in their father’s tone. It takes only a moment for the patriarch to process everything he’s seeing, scanning over his children before his eyes land on his youngest child.   
  
There’s a quiet moment of panic which becomes a roar of fury. Vex ducks her head as Friedrich moves too close for comfort. “What has happened to my daughter, woman?” Somehow Vex’Ahlia doesn’t turn tail and run, her fears now vividly real. Trinket and her brother are nowhere near. Her support system is gone from her side and she’s shaking ever so slightly. Would he strike her? Threaten to send her home? Which was worse?   
  
“There was an accident, serr--”   
  
“And where the hell were you?” Friedrich takes another threatening step forward, and this time Vex takes a regrettable half step back.   
  
“In the hallway, serr, with the rest of your children, wh--”   
  
“Don’t you sass me, knife-ear.” Vex’Ahlia feels something jolt in her chest. Oh, shit. She almost forgot how much that hurt. Freidrich continued to ramble on about who paid who, but she couldn’t hear much besides her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She could feel her anger burning her palms, making her eager to take a swing. It was an urge she barely resisted.   
  
“Don’t you ever forget you’re replaceable, girl. I would think you and yours have enough experience with that lesson than to dawdle about like some simpleton--”   
  
Vex’Ahlia’s chin snapped up so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash. The insult stung, as she knew he meant it to. Eyes blazing back into his defiantly. She was about to tear into him, and effectively tear her currently well-funded Syldor free life to complete shreds, when another voice cut through.   
  
“We were all hassling her.” Vex turned tear blurred eyes over her shoulder to see Percy now standing, hands on little Cassie’s shoulders who was (quite thankfully) standing in front of him with a matching expression of determination.   
  
“Cassandra never would have been hurt if we hadn’t bothered her so. And when the accident occurred, Lady Vex’Ahlia was the first to respond. She pushed a bookcase of Cassandra, father, and kept her from further harm.” Percy’s gaze met Vex’s, her astonishment clear at his vehement defense. He seemed strained, his grimace making his brow knit. “The rest of us were completely useless.”   
  
Freidrich was about to protest his son’s denial when another set of footsteps echoed down the hallway. The door was finally filled with the Matriarch of the DeRolo’s, Vesper at her side and clearly twitching with nervousness. Percy heaved a sigh of relief; trust Vesper to bring the one person who could actually cow their father out of one of his rages. There’s a tense moment of uncertainty, before Johanna broke the silence.   
  
“You’re excused for the moment, Vex’Ahlia.”   
  
It doesn’t take Vex more than a few seconds to skirt skillfully around the bodies in her way before she’s racing back to her room. She didn’t care about the the gawkers as she effectively ran full tilt away from the confrontation she was leaving in her dust.   
  
They’d have to go tonight. Gods, she’d been hoping they could tolerate it another month to have another hefty amount of gold to get set-up in some sleepy little town. No, they’d have to make due. Not only could she subject her darling bear to those absolute hellions, or her brother to their antics, she couldn’t-- no, she wouldn’t suffer anyone trying to crush her spirit.   
  
No amount of gold was worth this.


End file.
